


Maggie's Blonde Gaurdian

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrea saves Sophia, Child Walker, F/F, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Parents, Lesbian Sex, Sophia doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea saves Maggie from a Walker after she returns from dropping Lori off at the farm, sparks fly between Maggie and Andrea as their relationship grows into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Maggie's Blonde Guardian**

**_by Taijutsudemonslayer_ **

_Andrea saves Maggie from a Walker after she returns from dropping Lori off at the farm, sparks fly between Maggie and Andrea as their relationship grows into something more **.**_

 

One

Maggie Greene rode her horse hard through the woods, Otis had just accidently shot a boy named Carl Grimes, and his Father Rick Grimes is at the Greene family farm with him getting his wound treated by Maggie's Father Hershel, a veterinarian. Rick asked Maggie to find Lori Grimes, his wife and Carl's Mother, and Sophia's Mother Carol. Maggie sees a small group of people in a clearing up ahead. She hopped that this was the group she was looking for.

Andrea Harrison, Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon, Lori Grimes, and Shane Walsh are searching the woods for Sophia, Carol's missing daughter when Daryl sees a brunette girl riding up on a horse.

"Lori Grimes?" Maggie asks, Lori raises her hand. "That's me, who are you?"

"I'll explain later, Carl has been shot, Rick sent me to get you." Maggie said.

"Oh God." Lori said, Daryl helps Lori onto the horse behind Maggie.

"Don't worry Lori, we'll find Sophia." Andrea said before Maggie and Lori ride off.

Once Lori was with her husband and son Maggie rode back to where she had seen Lori's friends, who were still there when Maggie returned.

When Maggie got off her horse Shane rushed over to her.

"How is Carl?"  Shane snapped at Maggie.

 "My Daddy is doing everything he can to save Carl." Maggie says.

Andrea is looking near the highway where the  herd appeared.

"Sophia." Andrea called out gently. She came to a hollowed-out log, she saw three Walkers, two Male and one Female crowding around the log, Andrea realized at that moment that Sophia was probably inside the log.

Drawing her bowie knife Andrea stealthily snuck up on the lone female Walker and jammed the blade into the Walker's skull.

"Hey!" Andrea yelled, alerting the two Walkers. The corpses turn their dead eyes onto Andrea and shamble towards her. The first Walker reached Andrea and lunged at her, Andrea spun around the Walker and stabbed it in the back of the head, the Walker sank to the ground in a pool of dark fluids. Now only facing one remaining walking corpse Andrea charged the Walker, she lowered her shoulder and rammed the Walker, knocking it down then Andrea bashed the creature's ashy skull in with her boot. Andrea walked over to the log that Sophia was in.

"Sophia, it's Andrea, are you OK?"

"Yes, is it safe to come out?" Sophia asked fearfully.

"Yes, I took care of the three Walkers." Andrea said.

Sophia crawled out of the log and into Andrea's waiting arms, Andrea checked Sophia for bites and scratches.

The blonde was relieved when she didn't find any.

"Come on, let's get you back to Carol." Andrea says.

Meanwhile, Shane is grilling Maggie about the size of her family's farm and her family. Daryl looked around and saw Andrea coming towards them with Sophia in her arms.

"No way." Daryl whispered. Everyone turned to see Andrea coming, this stops Shane's interrogation of Maggie.

"Sophia." Shane said with a smile. Maggie was so intrigued with what was happening that she didn't see the Walker coming for her from the clearing behind her,  the Walker snuck up behind Maggie's horse and bit it on the thigh, causing it to rear up and throw Maggie off it's back. Maggie hit the ground hard, Maggie's vision blurred and she had the wind knocked out of her.

Andrea looked over and saw what just happened, she hands Sophia to Daryl and runs over to save Maggie.

Andrea drew her knife and quickly stabbed the Walker in the head, once the Walker was dead Andrea turned her attention to Maggie, the blonde slowly knelt down next to Maggie.

"Hey, you ok?" Andrea asked, Maggie opened her eyes and looked up at Andrea and smiled weakly.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Maggie whispered.

"Don't mention it, I'm Andrea Harrison by the way." Andrea said as she pulled Maggie to her feet.

"Maggie Greene, nice to meet you Andrea." Maggie said with a faint blush.

Just then Otis came riding up the trail to Maggie and the others.

"Maggie, Hershel wants you back at the farm now, and bring these people with you." he said.

"OK Otis." Maggie said, trying to mask the fear in her words.

"Do you want to walk with me, Maggie?" Andrea asked carefully.

"Yes Andrea, can I hold your hand?" Maggie inquired.

This time is was Andrea's turn to blush at Maggie's request.

"S-sure Maggie." Andrea said.

Maggie grasps Andrea's left hand firmly before heading towards the Greene Family farm.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Otis led Maggie and everyone else to the farm, Andrea and Maggie were behind Otis and Glenn, Sophia and Daryl were behind them.

"Once we get inside Andrea, I'll show you my bedroom." Maggie said eagerly.

"O-ok Maggie." Andrea replied nervously.

Meanwhile, Carol and Lori were sitting in the living room while Rick is giving Carl some more of his blood.

"Carol, do you think Sophia is ok?" Carol asked. "Carol, you have to have faith in Andrea and in Daryl, they will find Sophia alive and they'll bring her back to you." Lori said reassuringly.

At that moment Otis appeared with the rest of the group. Carol looked at Andrea.

"Where's Sophia, did you find her alive?" Carol asked franticly, Andrea smiled and nods.

"We found her Carol, other than a little dirty and hungry Sophia will be ok." Andrea said.

At the mention of her name Sophia stepped forward and ran over and jumped into her Mother's arms and bursts into tears of happiness.

"Oh Sophia, I'm so glad that you're safe, I was so worried." Carol said in a whisper.

"Andrea, I want you to meet my Father." Maggie said to Andrea.

"OK, where is he?" the older woman asked.

"Who are you looking for, Miss?" Hershel said from the doorway of the bedroom where Carl, Lori, and Rick were.

"Daddy, this is Andrea, she saved my life." Maggie said proudly.

"Did she now? Well, I thank you Andrea for saving my Maggie." he said.

"Come on Andrea, let's go up to my room." Maggie said grasping Andrea's right hand and dragging her up the stairs.

"She has all the luck." Glenn said, to which Daryl just laughed.

Once Maggie and Andrea climbed the stairs and entered Maggie's room, Maggie shut the door before pinning Andrea against the door, surprising the older woman. 

"You're a real cutie, Andrea." Maggie said as she rubbed her leg against Andrea's thigh gently.

"Th-thank you, Maggie. Y-you're very beautiful too."

Maggie leaned forward and kissed Andrea on the lips, Andrea leaned back against the door and moaned softly, then Maggie pulled down Andrea's  faded jeans and then her cotton white panties. Then the brunette beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Andrea's thighs. Andrea is gently running her fingers through Maggie's silky hair.

"M-Maggie, what are you doing?" Andrea asked in between gasps, Maggie looked up at Andrea, her mouth dripping with Andrea's warm cum. Maggie picks Andrea up and carries the blonde over to her bed and laid the blonde down on it, Maggie climbed up into Andrea's lap and straddled the older woman.

"Thanking you." Maggie said before leaning in and capturing Andrea's lips in a heated kiss, Andrea had kissed her fair share of women, but none of them even scratched the surface when it came bringing out Andrea's passion and yet somehow this younger girl has made Andrea as horny as she's ever been and she can't understand why.

 "Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!!!!!" moaned Andrea.

In no time Maggie had removed all of Andrea's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Maggie ran her tongue up and down Andrea's right leg while Andrea was fingering Maggie's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE!!! OH MY GOD A-ANDREA!! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!!" screamed Maggie as she arched her back and came all over Andrea's waist and crotch.

 "Maggie, we-we need to stop, OK." Andrea says nervously.

"Why?" Maggie asks as she moves her right hand up Andrea's chest and began playing with her right breast.

"What if your Dad comes in and catches us?" Andrea asks.

"I won't tell if you won't." Maggie says, she smiles wickedly and adds. "From my view, you really _don't_ want me to stop."

Andrea looks down and sees her nipples hardening.

' _Damn, how does Maggie know how make me melt just by touching her?'_ Andrea thought to herself.

"N-no, Maggie, I don't want you to stop." Andrea moaned. "Good." Maggie said.

Maggie stood up and took off all of her clothes too.

"Are you ready, Maggie?" Andrea asked. "Not yet, I have a surprise for you." Maggie says before she kneels down and pulled a blue gym bag from under her bed and opened it, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about a dozen in all.

Maggie grabbed a large blue strap-on. Maggie saw Andrea smile gleefully as she watched Maggie put the toy around her slender waist. Andrea opened her legs wide, silently inviting Maggie to join her. Maggie eagerly obliged and climbed on top of Andrea. Maggie entered Andrea slowly, very slowly.

Maggie kept going as far as she could inside Andrea. Andrea started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Maggie vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Andrea to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Maggie's crotch and waist. Then the older blonde woman pulled the brunette girl closer to her and cupped Maggie's face in her hands before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Maggie is on all fours on the bed in front of Andrea, who is now wearing a pink strap-on around her waist, she slowly eases the toy into Maggie's moist rear. Andrea smiled as she watched Maggie writhe with pleasure, then with one strong thrust Andrea pierced Maggie's hymen, resulting in a screaming moan from Maggie.

Andrea pulled out of Maggie and cleaned the blood off of the toy and from Maggie before re-entering the brunette. Andrea grabbed Maggie's hips and held her steady from behind as she began moving the strap-on in and out.

"Ohhh." Maggie moaned as she rocked back and forth, Andrea easily matched Maggie's motion as she licked her lips.

"A-Andrea, I-I can't take it anymore I'm...I'm about to c-cum!!" Maggie howled. "M-me too, Maggie!" Andrea moaned as she arched her back. Both Andrea and Maggie came at the same time,

Maggie laid down on her stomach on the bed and Andrea laid down on top of Maggie with the strap-on still inside Maggie.

"Wow Maggie, I would never have guessed that you were this skilled at pleasing women." Andrea said as she pulled out of Maggie and rolled over onto her back, Maggie crawls on top of Andrea and straddles her.

"Just one of my many talents, Andrea." Maggie said seductively.

"I can attest to that, honey." Andrea replies.

Suddenly there came a light knock at the door.

"Maggie, it's Beth. dinner's ready."

"OK, just give me a sec sis." Maggie replies as she and Andrea scramble out of bed and put on their clothes and fix their hair as best they could before joining the others downstairs.

Maggie and Andrea come downstairs and enter the dining room with everyone (except Carl) who is still sleeping.

"You two sure were up there for quite a while." Lori said coyly, making Andrea blush deeply.

"What were ya doing up there, banging each other?" Daryl added, this time making Maggie blush.

"We...we were talking." Maggie snapped.

"Maggie Greene, where are your manners?" Patricia asked harshly.

Andrea didn't like this one bit, so she excused herself and got up from the table and went out on the front porch.

Maggie sighed, got up and went out the door after the older blonde.

  

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Maggie went outside, she finds Andrea sitting on the porch swing crying softly.

"Andrea, you OK?" Maggie asks gently as she sits down next to the distraught blonde.

"No Maggie, Lori wants me, Daryl hates me, and everyone else in the group doesn't want me around." 

Maggie takes Andrea's right hand and holds it up against her face, nuzzling against it.

"I don't know about Lori or any of the others." Maggie says with a smirk. " _I_ certainly don't hate you and I most definitely want you around Andrea." Maggie says before pulling Andrea's hand closer and kissing her palm lightly.

"I want you to show me how to shoot." Maggie says in a whisper.

"All right, Maggie." Andrea said. Maggie then leans in and kisses Andrea gently on the lips.

"Come on, let's go back inside and eat." Maggie said after pulling back from Andrea.

The two women get up and go back inside, Maggie goes over to her Father, Hershel.

"Daddy, Andrea has agreed to teach me how to shoot."

"All right Maggie, do your best." Hershel says.

"We're going on a run tomorrow Carol, and Sophia is coming along." Shane said. Maggie, Andrea, Lori, and Rick all look at Shane strangely.

"What are you doing, Shane? It's way too dangerous for Sophia to be out there with Walkers." Rick said.

"Rick, we won't always be around to protect Sophia or Carl, Sophia is going to learn to fight these things." Shane snapped.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

After dinner Andrea and Maggie went outside to begin Maggie's weapons training, Andrea decided on the Colt .380 Mustang and the M4 Carbine for Maggie, as well as a night stick and a k-bar field knife.

Andrea snaps on the silencers for Maggie's firearms, she hands Maggie the .380 first.

"First thing, always remember to take the safety off." the blonde explains before showing Maggie where the safety was.

"Got it." Maggie said, Andrea takes the gun from Maggie and loads the .380's six round magazine.

"Target's right there." Andrea said pointing to a piece of old plywood a short distance away.

Maggie raises the gun and fires, she winged the target.

"Nice, now just adjust your aim slightly, you always want to target the head." Andrea tells her pupil.

Maggie made the adjustment and fired again, this time she hit the target's upper chest area.

"Bring it level with the target's head." Andrea said gently, before adding "It wasn't easy for me at first either, Maggie."

Maggie made the adjustment and leveled her gun at the target's head and fired, this time she hit dead center on the target's head.

"Great shot, babe." Andrea said.

"Well, I do have a good teacher, who might I add is extremely hot so that's an added bonus." Maggie replied.

Andrea blushed as she took the .380 and handed Maggie the M4.

They worked with the M4 until about 10:30, then they went inside to shower.

Andrea watched Maggie undress in her bedroom before heading into the bathroom, once Andrea was alone she undressed and followed Maggie into the bathroom.

Andrea pulled the glass door open and stepped into the shower with Maggie, Maggie grabbed Andrea's hips and pulled the blonde closer to her,

they started kissing. It was fast and passionate and Maggie couldn't wait to get her hands on Andrea's beautiful breasts. She softly pulled at Andrea's nipples and she moaned into Andrea's mouth.  
Maggie smiled as Andrea pinned her against the shower wall and kissed her passionately.

"We...we're gonna be in soo much trouble, Maggie." Andrea choked out.  "Shh... Just let this happen." Maggie whispered, Andrea opened Maggie's beautiful legs and pulled one over her shoulder. Maggie's bare slit was staring at Andrea and looking up at her face, she slowly started licking around her lips. Maggie was sopping wet and ready. Andrea licked circles around Maggie's clit, making her squirm and when she finally got there, Maggie was breathing very fast and moaning. Andrea began flicking her tongue over and over her young lover's clit and when Andrea pulled it into her mouth and began sucking on it, Maggie went ballistic, moaning, writhing, and holding Andrea's head to her pussy. Andrea shoved her pink tongue into Maggie's tight hole and she came all over Andrea's face. Andrea had to hold Maggie against the wall, or she would've fallen over.

Maggie's hands find Andrea's ass and she is squeezing, kneading the flesh back there. Maggie can't stop touching Andrea's back, tracing the impressive muscle tone with her fingers. They are standing under the shower, under the icy water, kissing and rubbing, and suddenly Maggie shivers, from cold or from orgasm, Andrea was not sure.

Andrea loosened her embrace and, still wrapped in Maggie's arms, turn the shower off. Andrea kissed Maggie again, takes her hand, and leads her out of the shower and back into her bedroom. Maggie wraps Andrea in her towel and Andrea wraps Maggie in her arms. She pushes Maggie gently onto the bed. Maggie leans back, her bare skin kissing the wood. Maggie's legs are straddled by Andrea and the blonde spreads them apart more as Maggie gasps sharply.

"You're so soft, Maggie." Andrea whispers to Maggie.

Maggie says nothing, she just smiles and gently strokes Andrea's left thigh with her hand.

Then the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Five

The next morning Shane, Daryl, Otis, Carol, Sophia, and Glenn are preparing for their supply run, Daryl looks around for Maggie and Andrea.

"Where are Maggie and Andrea?" Daryl asked Patricia.

"They are still sleeping, they trained until really late last night." Patricia said.

"I bet." Shane said, earning him a sharp jab in the ribs from Carol.

"Stop it, Shane." Carol hissed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Say Carol, what do you say we fool around some when we get back?" Shane asks.

"I already told you no, Shane. Sophia and I don't want or need you around." Carol snapped.

The group of six leave the farm and head to a nearby Walgreen's for food and medical supplies.

Once they arrived at the drug store Daryl takes point while Shane, Carol, and Sophia are in the frozen foods section. Carol hoped that at least some of the food was still edible.

Shane is still fuming over Carol's rejection of his advances, he eyes four Walkers near one of the freezers. Glenn, Otis, and Daryl are busy going through the shelves in the pharmacy searching for medicine and first-aid kits.

Shane drew his nine-millimeter pistol and pointed it at Carol's back, without a word Shane pulled the trigger and shoots Carol in the back. Sophia screams, Daryl, Glenn, and Otis heard Sophia's screaming and ran over to see what happened.

As the trio rounded the corner they saw Shane pick up Carol's limp body and toss it to the Walkers, Daryl is shocked at what he sees, with tears in his eyes Daryl raises his crossbow and shoots Shane in the head. Sophia fell to her knees in tears as she watched the Walkers tear her Mother's body to pieces, Daryl picked Sophia up and hurries outside with Otis and Glenn.

Back at the farm Andrea and Maggie are outside shooting at the target, this time Maggie starts with the M4.

"Keep the barrel steady, breathe evenly." Andrea says. Maggie points the rifle at the target and fires a short burst of rounds.

Maggie easily put three bullets through the target's head, Andrea is impressed at how quickly Maggie's shooting is improving.

"You're really becoming a natural, Maggie." Andrea says.

Thanks, doll." Maggie replies as Glenn, Otis, Daryl, and Sophia come running up to the house.

"Maggie, where's Rick?" Daryl asked.

"Inside why?" Maggie asked.

"Shane killed Carol, right in front of Sophia." Glenn says as he drops his gaze.

"You guys go talk to Rick, Maggie and I will look after Sophia." Andrea said, Glenn smiles and nods.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"Shane did what?" Lori said, shocked at what Daryl had told her, Rick, and Hershel.

"He shot Carol and threw her body to the Walkers." Daryl repeated.

 "Where is Shane now?" Rick asked with venom in his voice.

"Dead, Daryl killed him right after he threw Carol's body to the Walkers." Glenn said.

 "Good, saves me the trouble of killing him myself." Rick quipped.

"What are we going to do about Sophia? She doesn't have anyone left to raise her." Lori says.

"Yes, she does." Maggie says, walking into the room with Andrea in toe, carrying Sophia.

"Maggie, what do you mean?" Glenn inquires.

Maggie smiles and turns to Andrea.

"Andrea Harrison, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?"

Andrea gasps, she is beyond surprised, but just as she was about answer Maggie, a woman's scream pierced the relative calm of the moment. Everyone turns to see a tall black woman running towards them being chased by a foursome of Walkers.

"Andrea, get Sophia inside, please." Maggie says, raising the M4.

"Daryl, be ready to grab her when I start shooting." Maggie addresses Daryl.

"Right." replied Daryl.

Maggie quickly targeted the first Walker that was directly behind the woman and fired.

"Get down!" Daryl shouts at the woman, she sees the muzzle flash and dives to the ground and avoids the bullet by mere inches, the Walker, a woman in a dirty, torn tracksuit goes down in fine mist of blood from the hole in her face from Maggie's bullet, Maggie easily eliminated the other three Walkers as well while Daryl grabbed the woman and hustled her inside the house.

 

 


End file.
